wielki_leksykon_speedcubingufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kostka Rubika
Kostka Rubika (węg. „bűvös kocka”, magiczna kostka) – zabawka logiczna wynaleziona przez Ernő Rubika w 1974 roku. W 1976 r. taką samą kostkę skonstruował i opatentował w Japonii inżynier Terutoshi Ishige. Wynalazca kostki Ernő Rubik po raz pierwszy układał kostkę przez miesiąc1. Zasady i mechanika gry Edytuj Oryginalna kostka Rubika Budowa kostki Rubika Zabawa kostką polega na takim ułożeniu kwadratów, aby na każdej ścianie wszystkie posiadały jeden kolor. Składa się ona z 26 sześcianów i przegubu umieszczonego w środku. Przegub ten umożliwia każdej z zewnętrznych warstw kostki obrót wokół osi prostopadłej do danej warstwy i przechodzącej przez środek kostki. Liczba kombinacji różnych ułożeń kostki 3x3x3 wynosi ponad 43 tryliony23, tj.: {\displaystyle {8!\times 3^{7}\times (12!/2)\times 2^{11}}=43\ 252\ 003\ 274\ 489\ 856\ 000} {\displaystyle {8!\times 3^{7}\times (12!/2)\times 2^{11}}=43\ 252\ 003\ 274\ 489\ 856\ 000} lub {\displaystyle {2^{27}\times 3^{14}\times 5^{3}\times 7^{2}\times 11^{1}}=43\ 252\ 003\ 274\ 489\ 856\ 000} {\displaystyle {2^{27}\times 3^{14}\times 5^{3}\times 7^{2}\times 11^{1}}=43\ 252\ 003\ 274\ 489\ 856\ 000} Najpopularniejszekogo? techniki układania Kostki Rubika: LBL (nie jest najefektywniejszą metodą), Corners First (metoda dla początkujących), metoda Fridrich, metoda Rouxa, metoda Petrusa, metoda Columns First (zoptymalizowana może być wykorzystywana do osiągania czasów porównywalnych do popularniejszychkogo? metod, np. Petrus) Polskie systemy: metoda ZB (Zborowski-Bruchem)4, ZZ speedcubing systemprzypis. Oprócz tego, istnieją metody pozwalające ułożyć kostkę bez patrzenia. Najpopularniejszekogo? z nich to: Old Pochmann M2/R2 TuRBo Beyer-Hardwick 3-cycle orientation-permutation Optymalne rozwiązanie Edytuj Od początku rozpowszechnienia kostki Rubika zastanawiano się, jaka jest minimalna liczba ruchów potrzebna do rozwiązania każdego ułożenia. Już w 1995 wiedziano, że optymalna liczba zawiera się w przedziale 20-29, czyli istnieje pomieszana kostka, którą da się ułożyć tylko w 20 lub więcej ruchach oraz każdą kostkę da się rozwiązać w 29 ruchach lub mniej56. W 2010 zespół matematyków za pomocą serwerów Google udowodnił, że ‘boską’ liczbą dla kostki Rubika jest 20. Oznacza to, że każde ułożenie można rozwiązać maksymalnie w 20 ruchach (choć zazwyczaj wystarczy 15-19 ruchów)57. Rodzaje kostek Oficjalne rekordy World Cube Association Edytuj Osobny artykuł: Speedcubing. Stan na 9 kwietnia 2016 roku Kostka Rubika 3x3x38 Edytuj Plik:Blindfolded solve 3×3×3 Rubik's Cube in 49.83.ogv Odtwórz plik multimedialny Ville Seppänen układa kostkę z zawiązanymi oczami w 49,83 sekund (2010) Świat Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 4.73 s Australia Feliks Zemdegs 1 4,74 s a Holandia Mats Valk Jawa Timur Open 2016 2,4 4,90 s Stany Zjednoczone Lucas Etter River Hill Fall 2015 3 4,94 s Korea Południowa Hyo-Min Seo Korean Championship 2016 4 5,09 s Stany Zjednoczone Keaton Ellis River Hill Fall 2015 5 5,13 s Holandia Mats Valk Euro 2016 6 5,25 s Stany Zjednoczone Collin Burns Doylestown Spring 2015 7 5,32 s Australia Feliks Zemdegs Australian Nationals 2016 8 5,58 s Niemcy Cornelius Dieckmann Swiss Nats 2016 9 5,58 s Stany Zjednoczone Pavan Ravindra US Nationals 2015 10 5,62 s Seung Hyuk Nahm Asia Championship 2016 Pierwszy zanotowany wynik układania kostki Rubika 3x3x3 z 1980 roku wynosi 54 sekundy9. W 1982 roku zorganizowano pierwsze mistrzostwa, gdzie poprawny układ pól ułożono w 22,95 sekundy10. Pierwsze ułożenie Kostki Rubika w czasie poniżej 10 sekund w historii miało miejsce 5 maja 2007 roku na Spanish Open, a dokonał tego Francuz Thibaut Jacquinot (9,86 s.)11. Polska Edytuj Mj. Świat Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 9 5,81 s Michał Pleskowicz World Championship 2015 2 29 6,36 s Jakub Kipa ŚLS Gliwice 2015 3 34 6,42 s Marcin Zalewski Cube Factory 2013 4 41 6,64 s Michał Marszałek Beskidy Cubing Day 2016 5 58 6,64 s Wojciech Knott SLS Gliwice 2014 Rekordy ułożenia Kostki 3x3x3 w innych stypulacjach Edytuj Jedną ręką: Feliks Zemdegs – 6,88 s12 Stopami: Jakub Kipa – 20,57 s13 Z zawiązanymi oczami: Lin Kaijun – 21,05 s14 Najmniejszą ilością ruchów: Tim Wong/ Marcel Peters – 19 ruchów15 Kostka 4x4x416 Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 21,54 s Feliks Zemdegs China Championship 2015 2 21.97 s Sebastian Weyer Euro 2014 3 25,10 s Bill Wang Battle of Waterloo 2014 4 25,57 s Mats Valk China Championship 2015 5 25,58 s Nahm Seung-hyuk Good Cube Show Korea 2015 ... 32 28,69 s Przemysław Kaleta Speed Days Kraśnik 2015 Kostka 5x5x517 Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 44,83 s Feliks Zemdegs Cubing Classic 2016 2 50,56 s Robert Yau Exeter Open 2016 3 51,26 s Kevin Hays World Championship 2015 4 52,11 s Nahm Seung-hyuk Jeonju Spring 2016 5 52,18 s Wu Yi-fan All is Well 2016 ... 12 54,68 sa Michał Halczuk Gdańsk Open 2015 Kostka 6x6x618 Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 1:33,55 s Kevin Hays Indiana 2015 2 1:34,00 s Mattia Furlan Slovenian Open 2016 3 1:38,32 s Feliks Zemdegs China Championship 2015 4 1:44,59 s Vladislav Shavelskiy MPEI Open 2015 5 1:44,97 s Michał Halczuk Masovian Open 2015 Kostka 7x7x719 Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 2:23,55 s Feliks Zemdegs World Championship 2015 2 2:25,96 s Vladislav Shavelskiy MCO 2016 3 2:30,35 s Kevin Hays World Championship 2015 4 2:31,21 s Michał Halczuk Polish Championship 2015 5 2:31,46 s Mattia Furlan Italian Open 2015 Kostka 2x2x220 Edytuj Mj Czas Imię i nazwisko Zawody 1 0,49 s Maciej Czapiewski Grudziądz Open 2016 2 0,52 s Michał Rzewuski Grudziądz Open 2016 3 0,58 s Rami Sbahi Canadian Open 2015 4 0,63 s Igor Ośmiałowski Grudziądz Open 2016 5 0,69 sa Christian Kaserer Trentin Open 2011 Rekordy maszyn Znak towarowy Zobacz też Uwagi Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Dyskusja Ostatnio zmodyfikowano 11 dni temu przez anonimowego użytkownika Wikipedia Treść udostępniana na licencji CC BY-SA 3.0, jeśli nie podano inaczej. Polityka prywatnościStandardowa